The research plan of our proposal is five fold (1) to synthesize and examine the interaction specificity of oligopeptides with DNA in attempts to delineate the stereospecificity of the binding process, (2) to synthesize oligopeptides having selective bindings to A-T clusters, (3) to test and evaluate a model for DNA-protein complex, (4) to examine the feasibility of utilizing digo and polypeptides of defined sequence and lengths to isolate protected oligonucleotides (of defined lengths) from partial DNA hydrolysates, and (5) to attempt to isolate the genetically active regions of chromatin with particular emphasis on histone message.